Sands Of Alabasta
by Military Mechanic
Summary: They are a couple no one would expect to form, let alone to survive. Yet they did and they are, thriving in this mad, mad world. Luffy has taken Crocodile in and, no matter what is said or happens, he isn't about to let him go.
1. Can't

A/N: Okay, first I need to tell you all about this story. It's a collection of inter-relating one-shots, all of which are posted in no particular order. Which means the next chapter, while following the same storyline as this one, could take place before or after what you read below. 'Kay?

Next, I have to dedicate this story. It's for Valkyri38, who reminded me of my love for this pairing. She's also a major fan of Luffy being the one in charge, and reminded me how few stories like that there are. So, m'dear, I hope you read this and enjoy it!

* * *

"You don't have to leave, you know..." he says softly, arms moving to wrap around Crocodile's waist from behind. He can feel the other man tense beneath him - surprised that he'd been caught leaving no doubt. Luffy normally sleeps through him getting up and leaving, after all.

Crocodile doesn't answer. Instead, he rests a hand on top of Luffy's wrist, leaning slightly against the warm body behind him.

But he's still tense, and the captain can tell that.

Eyes slipping closed, he lets out a soft sigh and rests his forhead against Crocodile's shoulder. The older man's skin is always so warm, and today isn't any different. Or is it tonight? Luffy hasn't looked at the clock yet, but he knows that it was close to one in the morning when they first retired to his room.

"You always do this." mutters Luffy, mouth close enough to the older man's back that his breath ghosts across the bare skin - and he can feel the slightest of shudders caused by it. If it was last night, he would take advantage of that. Latch on to any interest that Crocodile shows him, even if it's a small thing like that. Right now though, Luffy's mind is focused elsewhere.

There's another lapse of silence before Crocodile answers, sounding slightly reluctant. "Do what?"

"Leave." With that one-word answer, Luffy lifts his head from where it had been resting and moves around to the other mans front. He doesn't take his hands off of him, just slides them as he moves so that they're still loosely wrapped around Crocodile's waist.

He glides one thumb across the tender skin of the older mans hip, but there is nothing playfull about the expression on his face. It's drawn and tight and serious in a way that it seldom is. In a way that the former shichibukai has only seen once -

_and suddenly he remembers, that day when they first met. Back in Alabasta. When Luffy wanted nothing more than to _bring him down_ and save Vivi_. _When Crocodile, in turn, wanted nothing more than to kill Luffy _

- and he actually seems upset. But then, Crocodile supposes, he has a right to be.

It's just not in his nature to admit that, no matter how correct it is. Instead, he tilts his head up slightly, looking down on the younger pirate with slightly narrowed golden eyes. He lifts one hand, far larger than the ones on his hips, and rests the back of it against Luffy's face. "So I do."

It's the perfect offer, and Crocodile knows that. A sign that, yes, Luffy can take control again if he wants. Can start up another round - which is a rarity, as the elder of the two is never there long enough for that.

Luffy ignores it.

Outright turns it down.

He takes several steps backwards, hands slipping off and to his side. A short answer deserves a short question, he decides, and he doesn't know how long Crocodile will humor him with this game anyway. "Why?"

And that question, more than anything else it seems, catches Crocodile off-gaurd.

Why indeed, he thinks to himself, head tilting to one side. His normally well-kempt dark hair is rumpled, and several strands fall into his face - eyes taking in the younger man, temporarily stopping on the teethmarks impressed on Luffy's shoulder. They're still red at the moment, but Crocodile knows that, by morning, they will be a dark hue of purple. Black, if he'd bitten down hard enough.

A false claiming, because he knows that Luffy is far from being _his_. Knows that the fingershaped bruises on his left shoulder, left from when Luffy had gripped just a tad too hard, are far more fitting of their roles.

Crocodile doesn't pay attention to how long he's standing there, mintues actually, and Luffy makes no movement to hurry him up.

Just lets him think, for which Crocodile is grateful. He's never really put what he feels into words before, and he isn't sure as to how to do that now.

Eventually, he offers up an answer. "Because I can't." -

_Can't admit that he _does_ love the other man back. Can't admit that there _is_ something deeper there. Certainly can't admit that its _more_ than just a casual fuck between crewmates_ -

Luffy stares at him, and his eyes still have _that look_ to them. The one that lets Crocodile know that, even though he didn't say everything, didn't say anything, Luffy still understands. And that the rubber-man accepts that.

"Okay." says Luffy, and he gives a slight nod, stepping to the side. Gives Crocodile a perfect view of the closed door behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Croco-chan."

The former warlord stands there for a moment, watching as Luffy ambels back to the mussed up bed. Then he turns and, gathering his clothes from where they are scattered about on the floor, dissapears down the hall and into his own room.


	2. Power

A/N: ...I know, this isn't what I should be writing. But it was fun and the muse is there, so I did.

Again, this entire thing was inspired by Valkyri38. Without her, I wouldn't have this pairing in my head at the moment. -hugs-

Enjoy!

* * *

There are few things in life that Crocodile will openly say that he loves. One of those things? Power. Yet Luffy, near twenty five years his junior, can strip that goal away from him in mere moments...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Night has descended and the party is beginning to die down. Zolo is already asleep, half draped over the kitchen table, mug of rum still in one hand. Both of the girls have retired to their bedroom, while the other Straw Hats stroll about the deck, laughing and talking and acting as though they are the only ones there.

Crocodile raises an eyebrow when Brook once more bursts into song, Usopp joining in a moment later. The sniper's voice is cracked and off-pitch, and he stammers every few words. Drunk, most likely.

For being pirates that frequently have parties like this, Crocodile is always surprised at how few of them can actually hold their alcohol.

Leaning back in his seat, one leg crossed over the other, Crocodile takes another sip out of his glass. The wine kept on this ship is poor quality at best, but it's something at least. Better than the shoddy rum that the rest of his 'nakama', as they insist on calling themselves, chug down.

He lowers the cup to the table he's sitting beside, watching as a surprisingly sober-looking Luffy pops into his line of sight. For a moment, he thinks that the captain is going to join his two crewmates in their singing. Then Luffy passes them by and Crocodile realizes that he's headed towards where he's sitting.

"Straw Hat. If you're here to see if I want to sing with you, then I suggest that you keep walking." says Crocodile, offering the other man a thin smile.

He isn't quite sure what to think about Luffy just yet. It's obvious that the other is interested in him - from the constant holding of hands and clinging, to just the _looks_ that are sent his way somedays. Not to mention the obnoxious nickname that he has been stuck with as of late. The former leader of Baroque just hasn't decided whether he feels the same way about Luffy.

Coming to a stop beside him, Luffy shakes his head. "Nah, I'm tired of singing." A pause, and then Luffy holds a hand out for the older man, grin plastered on his face. "Wanna come do something fun with me, Croco-chan?"

"Fun?" echoes Crocodile, arching a thin brow. It's been made obvious in the past that he and his impropmtu captain don't share the same taste in 'fun'. None the less, he takes the smaller hand in his own and gets up. "I suppose that anything is better than sitting here and listening to their attempt at singing."

"Awesome!" exclaims Luffy - and then he tightens his grip on the larger hand, tugging Crocodile off across the deck. Without saying a word to the other man, he leads Crocodile down to the underside of the ship. Down one hall. Then uses his free hand to shove open the door to his bedroom and pulls him inside too.

"And just what are we doing here?" he asks, and Crocodile cannot help but feel slightly wary. This is the first time that he's been in the captains quarters alone, surprised by how subdued and empty the room feels without the rest of the crew in there.

Luffy answers, not by speaking, but by pushing the door closed with the heel of one foot. In one too-swift and too-unexpected motion, he has the other man pressed against the wall. Luffy places one hand on Crocodile's left shoulder, the other on the wall just beside his head, and presses their bodies flush together.

"What the Hell?" barks Crocodile, taken aback.

Luffy tilts his head back slightly, and the grin on his face melts into something _else_. Eyes lidded slightly, he leans close to Crocodile's face, breath ghosting across the other man's ear when he speaks. "C'mon, Croco-chan. Let's have some fun, 'kay?"

It takes a moment to sink in, but only because this is a move that, despite the other's blatant interest, Crocodile has never expected to be made. The instant that it does, he latches his flesh hand onto the smaller boys shoulder, and _shoves_.

The only thing it accomplishes is Luffy pressing harder into him. Crocodile can feel everything about the other mans body; from the gentle heat radiating off of him, all the way to the creases of the pectorals flush against his own well-formed chest.

"Neh, I'll leave if you want me too." says Luffy, not moving his head away from Crocodile's. "But only if you're really sure."

Before Crocodile has a chance to say anything either way, Luffy tilts his head slightly and pulls the larger mans earlobe into his mouth. He pinches it between his lips, running his tongue over the fleshy part trapped inside.

Crocodile shivers slightly, a shakey breath exhaled through his mouth. For a moment, his mind is peacefully blank and he tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his neck and ear to the younger. It isn't until Luffy has let go of his ear, lips smacking together as he does, and moves to plaster feather-light kisses on his neck that his mind once more starts to work.

Tightening his grip on Luffy's shoulder, fingers curling so that his nails are digging into the vest-covered flesh, Crocodile jerks his head away. The result is Luffy pulling back, an almost dissapointed look in his warm-brown eyes. There's a hint of acceptance there too, though, and that is what he sees the most of when Luffy moves to take a step away.

Moves to, but isn't allowed to.

Instead, Crocodile reaches up and presses his hook against the back of Luffy's head, tugging him close again. Leaning forward, he catches the Straw Hat's mouth with his own, wasting no time in forcing his tongue between Luffy's soft, pink lips. There's a brief moment where he takes his time, liesurely exploring the warm cavern - and then, much to Crocodile's surprise, Luffy's tongue is pressing against his own, hot and strong and so _very there_.

It's a surprise, because he's _good_ at it. Exceedingly good at it, and clearly determined to be the one in charge of this kiss.

In charge of...all of it?

This thought is only asserted further into the former warlord's mind when his younger companion moves his right hand from the wall, moving it around instead to slowly start undoing the opal buttons on Crocodile's wifebeater. Luffy is the one to break the kiss, pulling away from Crocodile only after a nip to his lower lip. They are both panting, cheeks stained red and chests heaving.

Luffy shifts, pulling back just enough to stare at his larger companion.

Large, brown eyes begging him to relax, to trust him. For once, Crocodile does. He leans back into the kiss, letting himself just _breath_. The iron-like grip that he has had on Luffy's shoulder loosens, fingers uncurling and instead sliding down his arm, coming to a rest on his hip. There will be a bruise there in the morning, from where his nails dug in, just shy of bringing forth blood.

Crocodile lets his hook fall away from the back of Luffy's head, draping that arm over his shoulder instead. The cold metal presses up against Luffy's arm, and the former Shichibukai can feel the younger man shudder against him.

As Crocodile relaxes, so does Luffy. The kiss slows and softens, and so does Luffy's hands. One rests leisurely rests on Crocodile's shoulder, the other beginning to trail down his side, fingers dancing across his side and down to his hips. One thumb dips into the waistline of his pants, gently pressing into the skin there...

It is bliss.


End file.
